A Place for you to Cry
by Yuu Hoshimura
Summary: Tsuna has a crush on Reborn, however, Reborn only thinks of him as a toy. After finding out what Reborn really thinks about him, he feels heartbroken. Even though Tsuna hides his feelings of sadness perfectly, an unexpected person was able to see through that mask. 1827 .
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Tsuna has a crush on Reborn, however, Reborn only thinks of him as a toy. After finding out what Reborn really thinks about him, he feels heartbroken. Even though Tsuna hides his feelings of sadness perfectly, an unexpected person was able to see through that mask.

Author's note: This is my first time writing a fanfiction. Critics are warmly welcomed, because i want to improve my writing and i like hearing the opinion of others. Reborn! is one of my favorite animes/manga.

i wish i could own it, however, all credit goes to Akira Amano :)

Prologue

"Wake up Tsu-kuuuun" said tsuna's mom as tsuna mumble back " 15 more minutes mom".

"You don't want to be late for your first day of school!" she shouted from the stairs. Tsuna jumped from his bed as he saw that his alarm marked 8:30 a.m. "Oh shit! I'm going to be late if i don't hurry up!" Tsuna exclaimed as he put on his uniform as fast as he could. Then he ran outside and catched a glimpse of Gokudera, Yamamoto, and Reborn. " Good morning guys!" said tsuna happily as Reborn approached him putting his arm around him saying "Good morning dame-tsuna, are you ready for our first day in High School" Tsna furiously blushed as he notice that his crush's face was too close to him. As Reborn notice Tsuna's expression, he smirked. Then Gokudera shouted "Stop harassing Yuudaime, you Bastard!" pulling out some dynamite as he saw Reborn too close to his dear Yuudaime. Yamamoto then put his hands as defence saying "Ma Ma Gokudera don't start fighting so early in the morning". "Don't tell me what to do baseball-idiot!" Gokudera shouted at Yamamoto. He only smiled at the bomber; making him flush a little. As Tsuna freed himself from Reborn, he stated "Let's hurry up guys, otherwise we'll be late!"

When they arrived to Namimori High School, they went to check the board to see their homeroom. Tsuna sighed as he notice that he had Yamamoto and Gokudera, but not Reborn in his homeroom. "Come on guys, let get to class. We don't want hibari to get mad at us for being late." said Yamamoto. **Hibari-san? What does he mean by that? **thought tsuna then he saw Yamamoto pointing a name in the list. Tsuna eyes widen as he saw hibari's name in the same homeroom as they were. When they noticed that there were 3 minutes until the bell rings, they decided to make a run for it. The three of them arrived the classroom a second before the bell rang. "Herbivores, you all arrived barely on time, if i catch one of you late; i will bite you to death" Hibari said, approaching them. "HIIIEE! Sorry Hibari-san, we won't be late to school!" said the brunette. Hibari smirked at the petite brunette and said "Sawada Tsunayoshi, if i catch you being late, I will gladly bite you to death". Tsuna blushed as he noticed that Hibari's face was inches away from his. As he saw hibari walking away from them. His eyes widen as he noticed the badge that stated "President of the disciplinary committee" . " No way! how did hibari-san become the president of the disciplinary committee, if he's still a freshman" tsuna whispered at Yamamoto and Gokudera. "I have my ways herbivore" said Hibari with a smirk on his face. "That damn Hibari!" cursed Gokudera. Then the teacher finally arrived and said " Hello everybody my name is Fon-sensei, and everyone is going to be signed a partner for the rest of the year. To know where you sit, you need to look for you name on the board". **The teacher looks like a nice person **thought tsuna with a smile. "I wouldn't be so happy if I were you Tsuna" said Yamamoto with a drop of sweat in his face. "What do you mean Yamamoto?" asked tsuna tilting his head to the side. As Yamamoto pointed at the board, tsuna froze **Oh shit! my partner is- **cut half through his thought he felt a tap on his shoulder. "lets get to our seats partner." said Hibari with the biggest smirk he has ever seen from Hibari. **WHY MEEEEE!? **Tsuna mentally screamed as he was dragged by hibari.

To be continued...O.o


	2. Chapter 2: Smile

Chapter 2: Smile

**Tsuna's point of view **

****_A month has past by since school started and i became Hibari's desk partner. Now that i think about it, he's not that bad. He helps me with stuff i don't understand, and now he seems less scary. Yamamoto and Gokudera-kun are desk partners; they often argue, but i think that is the way the show affection towards each other. Even though class isn't that bad, I still fell depressed because i don't see Reborn that much. As the lunch bell sounded i noticed that Hibari-san gone, so i decided to head towards Gokudera and Yamamoto's desk. _

"Sorry Tsuna, we won't be able to eat lunch with you, because i need to finish my essay and Gokudera is helping me. Right Gokudera?" Yamamoto said as he poked Gokudera on the shoulder.

"Yuudaime i owe this baseball-idiot a favor! I'll make it up to you Yuudaime!" said Gokudera attempting to choke Yamamoto.

"It's Okay Gokudera-kun, let's have lunch together next time" I replied as I stepped outside the classroom.

_well if I won't be eating with Yamamoto and Gokudera might as well eat at the roof. As i reached the roof, i sat where there was shade. I wonder what did mom made me for lunch.._

"Hervivore, it's weird to see you without the other stupid hervivores" said Hibari who was lying on the roof.

"H-ibari-san.. Its bec-ause Goku-dera had to hel-p Yamamoto with som-e work" i stuttered, still shocked that i didn't even notice Hibari-san.

"Its more peaceful without those annoying hervivores" said hibari as he sat down next to me.

_does that mean Hibari-san does't mind being around me?_

__"Hibari san did you bring any lunch?" i asked as i noticed that I never see him carry any lunch

"No, its too bothersome to make lunch in the morning and i don't like school food" hiabri said looking at me

_thump thump... _

"W-ould you li-k-e some H-ibari-san?" i asked as i stretched my lunch box that contained onigiri toward him.

"Sure, thanks herbivore" said hibari shuffling my hair with a smile as he grabbed one.

_thump thump... he smile.. this is the first time i see him smile like that.. thump thump_

"These are not bad herbivore" complemented hibari as he ate another one

_Riiiinggggggggg_

__"Come on herbivore, its time to get back to class" he said as he took my hand and drag me towards the classroom.

_thump thump... what is this weird feeling?_ i wondered as i clenched my hand towards my chess looking at hibari as he dragged me

_will this weird felling go away?_

_thump thump..._

_To be continue O.o_


	3. Chapter 3: Umbrella

Chapter 3: Umbrella

_Ever since i had lunch with Hibari-san my heart won't stop beating every time time I seen him._

_This is bad for my heart._

_Although, I don't understand this felling; somehow like being besides him._

_I wonder what does Hibari-san think of me?..._

"Oi, Tsuna aren't you going to leave? the bell already rung" Yamamoto said poking my head.

"Really?! i didn't even notice" i gasped as i notice that almost everyone left for the exception of Gokudera, Yamamoto, and Fon-sensei.

"Sorry, guys i won't be able to leave with you guys. I have to finish this paper for Fon-sensei" I said with a sight

"That sucks; then see you tomorrow Tsuna" said Yamamoto as he waved good-bye along with Gokudera.

_i wasn't able to finish this paper just because i decided not ask Hibari-san for help. I'm an idiot _

"Oh tsuna, I almost forgot! Reborn told me to tell you to meet him by the gate!" said Yamamoto before he left

_Reborn?! I wonder why O.o? But I'm still happy that he's asking for me. I ran towards the gate, and then spotted Reborn with a girl that had short red hair._

"Dame-tsuna what took you so long?" said Reborn as he extended his hand.

"What do you need me for reborn?" I asked in confusion

"Let me borrow your umbrella; I forgot mine" he said waiting for the umbrella

_An umbrella? For what? But then I noticed that it was raining really bad outside. No wonder Yamamoto worried about me spacing out, i didn't even notice it was raining._

"Sure, i have two umbrellas anyway" i said with a smile as i reached towards my umbrella that was close to the entrance.

"Thanks dame-tsuna, I'll give it back tomorrow" Reborn said as he shuffled my hair and then left with the redheaded girl.

_I can't help but to feel a small pain in chess, just by seeing them together_

_That was the only reason he called me out..._

**No point of view**

"Nee darling, who was that boy? asked the redheaded girl to Reborn

"Don't worry M.M, he's my cute little toy?" Reborn said with a smirk on his face as he grabbed M.M by the waist.

"Your soo bad Reborn-chan~" M.M giggled

As they walked away, they didn't someone overheard them...

**Hibari's point of view**

_Toy...you say.. it makes me wan to bite that damn herbivore to death._

_Sawada Tsunayoshi... Why do i feel so overprotective over you?...I don't want you to be use by that bastard._

"Oh I still need to finish the paper for Fon-sensei!" said the brunette as he panicked

_Paper?... Now that i think about it, the herbivore didn't ask for any help during class... I wonder if there's anything wrong.._

As I approached the herbivore I asked "Herbivore do have an umbrella?" making the the brunette jump by surprise.

" H-ibari-san w-hat are you still doing here?" stuttered the brunette trying to avoid any eye contact with me.

_I find him quite adorable, however, it irritates me that he tying to avoid me._

"Herbivore I don't like repeating my questions" I whispered to his ear pulling him closer to me

After checking the entrance where the students usually place their umbrellas, he panicked and whispered to himself "Damn, I forgot that I lend my umbrella to Lambo the other time"

After hearing that i grabbed the herbivore by the wrist and stared dragging him towards Fon's classroom.

"W-hat are you doing Hibari-san?!" the brunette asked as he struggle to my grip.

"What does it look like? We're finishing that paper, and then I'm taking you home" I told the herbivore with a smirk, as I notice the blush on his face.

"Y-ou don't need to do that Hibari-san!" said the blushing brunette

"Too late" I said as stick my tongue out :P

_He's so cute when he blushes..._

_To be continued ._

**Thanks for the reviews everyone! They made me want to write more, and also improve my way of writing.**

** Because, I noticed that people were have trouble reading it; I'm going to work hard in order to make the story easy to read!**

**-Please notify me for any mistakes :3**


	4. Chapter 4: Avoiding won't work

Chapter 4: Avoiding won't work

**No Point Of View**

"H-ibari-san there is no need for you to do this" the brunette stuttered, trying to while trying to avoid any contact with the skylark.

Hibari leaned closer to brunette and whispered "This will teach you; not to avoid me"

"I wasn't avoiding you, Hibari-san!" exclaimed tsuna and then furiously blush as he noticed the skylark's face inches away from his.

"Ohhh is that so?" said the skylark in a playful way, intensively staring at the brunette

Tsuna felt his heart skip a beat...

"It's pro-bably your imagination H-ibari-san" stuttered tsuna as he quickly turned away from the skylark

"Anyway, lets finish this so we can go home Tsunayoshi" said Hibari as he stared explaining the paper tsuna had to do for Fon-sensei.

_he didn't call me herbvivore... he called me by my first name instead_

Tsuna suddenly felt his heart beat faster

30 minutes later

"Here you go Fon-sensei, we finally finish" tsuna said as he handed the to Fon-sensei

"Good work Tsunayoshi-kun, you too Hibari-kun" said Fon-sensei as he stared checking the paper.

Before both tsuna and Hibari could leave, Fon-sensei asked "Hibari-kun, why don't you tutor Tsunayoshi-kun? I belive his grades will greatly improve if you tutor him"

"Sure, why not?" said the skylark as he smirked at the blushing brunette

"Then I shall leave Tsunayoshi-kun to you." said their sensei as he exited the classroom

"Come to the Recreation room everyday for you tutoring, and I you don't show up I'll bite you to death" said Hibari, making the brunette shiver from the thought of being bitten to death by the skylark.

"I'll be there Hibari-san" said the brunette reluctantly; afraid to defy the skylark.

"Then shall we get going Tsunayoshi?" said the skylark with a sly smile

"S-ure" stuttered the brunette as he heard the skylark call his name again

As they reached the exit, they noticed that the rain looked worse than before.

Then Hibari looked at the rain and said "Lets go to my house, its really close form here"

Tsuna nodded without thinking

_wait! what!? I'm going to Hibari-san's house _

Unable to defy the skylark because he already agreed to it.

The smirking skylark and the blushing brunette walked through the rain, both of them holding onto one umbrella.

To be continued... .


	5. Chapter 5: Discoveries

Chapter 5: Discoveries

**No point of View**

Tsunayoshi couldn't help but no blush at the fact that he and the skylark were holding the umbrella, as if they were holding hands.

_"I wonder why is Hibari-san doing this?" _thought the brunette as he glanced at the skylark, not paying attention to his surroundings.

Then the brunette suddenly lost his balance as he tripped a rock.

_Uhh?_ questioned tsuna as he noticed that he hadn't felt any pain from the fall.

As he opened his eyes, he realized that the umbrella was laying on the fool.

His eyes widened as he felt one arm around his waist and another pulling his arm.

"HIIIIEE I'm sorry Hibari-san!" said the flustered brunette

"For what?" asked the skylark with a sly smile, as he pulled the brunette closer.

"F-or.. being s-uch a klutz" stuttered the blushing brunette; trying not to look at the skylark's face.

"Don't worry, I find that cute" whispered the skylark into the brunette's hear with a playful tone.

_C-cute...Did Hibari-san just called me_ cute?... though the brunette blushing as red as a tomato.

"Then, shall we get going Tsunayoshi?" said the smirking skylark as he picked up the umbrella.

"Yeah..." agreed the brunette, trying to control his heartbeat.

Then both soaking wet continue to walk under the rain until they reached Hibari's house.

"I live alone, so you don't need to worry about anything" said the skylark as he unlocked the door, allowing the brunette to enter.

As the brunette entered, he was tossed a towel.

"Why don't you take a shower? I don't want you to get sick after all" suggested the skylark as he glanced at the soaking wet brunette.

The brunette nodded in response; not wanting to defy the skylark. Then Hibari leaded tsuna to the bathroom and left him some clothes on top of the sink.

"Aren't you going to take a shower Hibari-san?" asked the brunette tilting his head slightly to the side in a cute/adorable way.

After hearing the question, Hibari mentally slapped himself.

The skylark gathered all his self control, took a deep breath, and slightly blushing he responded "I'll take a shower in the other bathroom".

_He's too cute, for his own_ good thought the skylark as he exited the bathroom

After the skylark finished taking his shower, he found himself stunned by a certain brunette who was sitting in his living room wearing a shirt that was obviously too big for him. The skylark couldn't help but to notice the amount of skin the brunette was exposing.

_Sawada Tsunayoshi...you are turning he into a_ pervert.. thought the skylark mentally slapping himself again.

"Hey, do you want to eat something?" asked the skylark, still irritated by his small discovery.

"Sure!" the brunette happily agreed, following the skylark to the kitchen

When tsuna entered the kitchen he notice that he nothing to eat except for convenient store bentous!

_Don't tell me that this the only thing he_ eats! wondered the brunette a little worried.

Both of them stared to eat in complete silence, but then brunette decided to break the silence.

"H-Hibari-san can I make you lunch everyday?!" asked the blushing brunette shyly

"Unless, you don't w-"

"Sure, why not?" said the skylark before the brunette could finish his sentence.

"What would you like for lunch?!" asked the brunette all exited

"Anything from you is fine" said skylark with a gentle smiled as he glanced at the brunette

_i didn't know Hibari-san could smile like__ that..._ Thought the brunette as he felt his heartbeat going out of control

**To be continue .**

**next chapter: I'll stay by your side **


	6. Chapter 6: I'll stay by your side part 1

Chapter 6: I'll stay by your side part 1

* * *

**Narrator **

* * *

After the rain stopped Tsuna decided to go home. He thanked the skylark and promised to return his clothes tomorrow.

_Why does my heart beat like crazy every time I'm with_ Hibari-san? wondered the brunette, when he suddenly remembered the skylark's gentle smile.

The brunette furiously blushed, not being able to get the skylark out of his mind.

As Tsuna finally arrived home, he notice that the light from the kitchen was on.

When the brunette entered his kitchen he notice his mom cooking something on the stove.

_Why is mom cooking at this_ time?_ It's about to be nine_ wondered the brunette

"Oh Tsu-kun! You're finally home" said the brunette's mom cheerfully, as he noticed tsuna standing on the kitchen.

"Mom, why are you cooking right now?" asked the brunette, tilting his head to the side

"Oh because Kyo-kun told me that you were coming home late, sooo I wanted to prepare you something to eat!" said his mom with a wide smile.

_Kyo-kun?..._ It took the brunette about three minutes figure out what his mom ment...

_Does she mean Hibari-san! He called my_ mom?! the brunette's jaw dropped as he realized this.

"Nee Tsu-kun aren't you going to eat?" asked the brunette's mom, as she pointed at a bowl of curry.

"I-I'll eat!" said the brunette, still in a state of confusion.

As he ate he suddenly remembered something...

_Oh I have to prepare Hibari-san's_ lunch! remembered the brunette, giving himself a face-palm

"Mom can you help me make a lunch box?!" asked the brunette, making his mom turn around

"Is it for Kyo-kun?! Awwww Tsu-kun! How cuteee!" squealed his mom; making the brunette furiously blush.

"Mommmm! Don't say it like that!" exclaimed the blushing brunette

"Nice move Tsu-kun! People say, you can win over a man by starting with his stomach!" said his mom in a serious tone.

"Moommmm! Can you just help me prepare it?!" exclaimed the brunette, trying not to blush by hearing what his mom had just said

"The shall we get stared tsu-kun!" exclaimed the brunette's mom happily, as she handed an apron to her son.

_An hour later..._

"Finally finished!" both exclaimed at the same time, as they stared at the black bentou box.

"Do you think he'll like it?" asked the brunette slightly blushing.

"AWWW Tsu-kuun! You're just too cute" said his mom, as she pinched her son's cheeks

"You don't have to worry Tsu-kun~ Kyo-kun said he'll like anything from you~" Squealed Nana, as she released her son's cheeks.

"Wait a minute! What did you talk about with Hibari-san?!" exclaimed the brunette, as his face turned fully red

"Oh my, look at the time! Time to go to bed Tsu-kun~" Nana said, as she dashed out of the kitchen

"MOOOMM!" exclaimed the brunette and received no response from Nana.

Tsuna decided to ask her later, because he was tire and he didn't want to be late to school tomorrow.

So Tsuna as entered his bedroom, he decided to change into his pajamas.

As the brunette was about put on his pajamas, he suddenly stopped as he realized that he was still using the skylark's shirt...

_HIbari-san's_ shirt... thought the brunette as he blushed all the way to his ears.

Leaving his pajamas aside the blushing brunette feel asleep wearing the shirt

and thinking of a certain skylark...

**To be continued .**

**I decided to divide this chapter into two parts, because I want to make the climax of the story better.**

**Soo I apologize .**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: I'll Stay by your side Part 2**

**Narrator**

Buzzzz...Buzzz...

As the brunette heard his alarm he rolled himself up into his blanket; not wanting to get up.

Buzzz...Buzzz...

"Tsu-kun wake up!~ If you don't, you'll be late for school!~"shouted Nana from the stairs.

The brunette strangled out of the blanket as he heard his mom

_Oh shit! If I don't hurry up, I'll be bitten to death by Hibari-san!_ thought the brunette as he saw 8:15 on his alarm.

He quickly putted on his clothes and ran out of bedroom almost falling down the stairs.

As he grabbed some toast with jelly from the kitchen, he noticed that his mom was standing at the door holding something behind her back.

"What are you doing mom?" asked the brunette as he stared at his mom curiously

"Oh Tsu-kun~! Don't forget to take this~!" cheerfully said Nana, handing tsuna a black lunch box

"T-thanks mom I almost forgot it" stuttered the blushing brunette as he took the lunch box

"Good luck with Kyo-kun!~" shouted Nana waiving his son good-bye

The brunette furiously blushed as he hear his mom's encouragement...

_What do I really think about Hibari-san?...Why does he make my heart react like this? _wondered the brunette on his way to school

* * *

"Y-yes! I arrived on time!" said the brunette, breathing heavily as he entered the classroom a second before the bell rang.

"Hahahah Wow Tsuna this a new record!" said Yamamoto as he shuffled the brunette's hair.

"Good morning Yamamoto!" said the brunette with one of his adorable smiles

_He's soo_ cute~ thought the baseball player slightly blushing

Yamamoto suddenly froze as he felt a death glare from a certain skylark.

tsuna felt a shiver run down his spine as he noticed the angry skylark.

"W-well.. I'll see you later Yamamoto!" said the brunette as he headed towards his seat.

"Hibari-san are you angry at something?" asked the brunette innocently, as he sat down next to the skylark

"I'm not" replied the skylark as he glared once again at the baseball player, making him flinch in response

_He's obviously mad at something..._ thought the brunette with a sweat drop on his face

"H- Hibari-san...I made onigiri for lunch... Is that ok?" asked the blushing brunette shyly

_Sawada Tsunayoshi...Are you trying to break my self_ control? thought the skylark as he felt his anger fade away and concentrated his gaze at the blushing brunette.

"I told you that anything from you is fine. Din't I?" said the smiling skylark, while trying to regain his composure

As the brunette hear those word come out of the skylark's he furiously blushed all the way to his ears.

The skylark only smirked at the cute reaction his herbivore just made.

* * *

As the brunette heard the lunch bell, he decided to head to the rooftop with the skylark. After all, he heard that both Yamamoto and Gokudera received detention, due to Gokudera's dynamite.

The brunette was a little anxious too see if the skylark would be pleased with the lunch he prepared. But as he peaked he noticed a heart shaped onijiri inside the lunch box!

_Don't tell me that my mom sneaked it inside the_ box! Thought the brunette as his jaw dropped

_I hope Hibari-san doesn't misunderstand!_ Panicked the brunette as he saw the skylark pick up the heart shaped onijiri

"How cute" said the skylark as he ate the onijiri

_Did he say c-cute?!_ wondered the brunette as he turned as red as a tomato

"Thanks Tsunayoshi, the food was really good" said the skylark with a gentle tone as he shuffled the brunette's light brown locks.

"You're welcome Hibari-san" said the blushing brunette with a wide smile, as he felt himself filled happiness.

The skylarked slightly blushed as he looked at the brunette's cute/adorable smile.

_Tsunayoshi you need to try not to be so cute...Otherwise one day I'll lose control_ thought the skylark giving himself a mental face-palm.

_RIIIINNGGGG!_

As the skylark heard the bell he grabbed the brunette's hand and said in a playful tone, "Come on, let's get to class. You need to finish your work, because you're are really behind. And I don't want you to be late for your after school tutorials"

_Oh shit! I completely forgot about that!_ realized the brunette as he gave himself a face-palm

* * *

Tsuna was trying to finish the paper Fon-sensei gave him before the last bell rings with all his might, as he remembered the usual _" If u don't, I'll bite you to death"_ threat from the skylark.

RIINNGGGGGG!

_Finally finished! And just in time! _thought the brunette as he released a sight of relief

"Wow Tsuna, this is the first time I see you so happy about work!" said Yamamoto as he approached the brunette

_I thinks I feel more relieved than happy_ thought the brunette as he laughed with Yamamoto about it

"Well see you tomorrow Yamamoto" said the brunette as he was about to head to the Recreation room.

"Wait Tsuna! Do you want to go home together?" Asked the baseball player; making the brunette turn around

"Sorry Yamamoto! I have after school tutorials with Hbari-san" declined the brunette as he waved at Yamamoto

As the baseball player saw the brunette walk away, he slightly frowned.

* * *

When Tsuna finally arrive at the Recreation room, he noticed the skylark asleep on his desk.

_Hibari-san must be overworking himself up_ thought the brunette as he placed a blanket from the Recreation room around the skylark.

Without thinking the brunette ran a hand through the skylark's soft black hair

_Hibari-san doesn't look scary when he's sleeping_ thought the brunette as he slightly blushed

As the skylark began to open his eyes, he gently grabbed the brunettes hand.

"You finally came Tsunayoshi" said the skylark still a bit sleepy

"S-sorry for wakening you up Hibari-san!" apologized the brunette as he bowed his head

"Don't worry about it... Well Tsunayoshi are you ready to begin with your tutoring?" asked the smirking skylark as he lifted up the brunette's chin.

_"Y-yes, Hibari-san!" _stuttered the brunette as he furiously blushed from the skylark's touch

An Hour later...

"looks like you have improved Tsunayoshi" said the skylark as he checked over the problems he gave brunette.

"It's all thanks to you, Hibari-san. The way you explain is more understandable than the teacher's" said the brunette as he smiled at the skylark

"Well you're free to go home now" said the skylark as he shuffled the brunette's hair

"H- Hibari-san, what would you like for lunch tomorrow?" asked the blushing brunette as he looked up at the skylark

"Ummm... the same thing you gave me today" replied the smirking skylark, as he removed a strand of hair from the brunette's face. Making the brunette blush all the way to his ears.

W-well I see you tomorrow Hibari-san!" said the brunette as he rushed out of the Recreation room

_His reactions are just too cute_ thought the skylark with a sly smile

* * *

_My heart beats like crazy every time I'm with Hibari-san! Can I survive being alone with him_ everyday?! wondered the blushing brunette as he ran towards the school's gate

On the brunette's way home, he suddenly heard his phone ring

"Hello?"

[Oh dame-tsuna, I can you do me a favor?]

"Reborn?"

[Yup! So can you come to my house and help me out?]

"Sure!" replied the brunette happily

[Well then I'll see you in a bit]

_I wonder what does Reborn need me to do... _wondered the brunette as he began to head towards Reborn's house.

* * *

Tsuna lightly knocked the bright orange door, waiting for a response

"I'm coming!" heard the brunette

The black haired teen opened the door and noticed the little brunette innocently standing there

"Hello there dame-tsuna. I have been waiting for you" said Reborn while shuffling the brunette's hair

_That's weird..I don't feel anything from Reborn's touch...Unlike Hibari-san.. _wondered the brunette.

"Oi dame-tsuna stop spacing out, and come in" said Reborn allowing the brunette to enter.

As Tsuna entered the house he notice the redheaded girl from before sitting in the living room.

Tsuna shivered as he felt the cold glade from the girl.

He decide to ignore her, and followed Reborn to his room.

"Hey dame-tsuna can you fix this?" asked Reborn as he handed a black jacket to the brunette

"This is my favorite jacket, and as you can see I ripped it a little"

"I can fix this in no time" said the brunette smiling at Reborn

"That's why I love you sooo much dame-tsuna~" said Reborn as he gave the brunette a suffocating hug

The brunette felt his face get warm, but he did't feel his heart beat like it usually does when he makes contact with Reborn.

_It feels like something has__ changed..._thought the brunette as he was released from the tight hug

"Then I shall leave this to you dame-tsuna~" said Reborn as he exited the room

_This doesn't look so hard to mend_ thought the brunette as he took out a small sewing kit out of his pocket.

_I feel like such a girl when i'm doing this kind of stuff_ sighted the brunette as he stated to mend the jacket

3 minutes later..

_Finished! _the brunette mentally exclaimed as he hold the jacket in the air in order to inspect his work.

He was about to notify Reborn, but suddenly heard Reborn talk about something with the redheaded girl.

"Nee darling why are you nice to that brat?" said the girl as she leaned against Reborn

"Didn't I tell you before? He's my cute little toy. And this a way for me to keep him like that." said Reborn with a sly tone as he placed his arm around the girl's waist

_So Reborn only think of me as a toy... _thought the brunette as he felt a huge pain in his chest. He felt like bursting into tears but didn't drop a single one.

_I mustn't cry..._ said the brunette to himself as he suppressed his tears and painted a fake smile in his face.

"Reborn I finished mending your jacket" said the brunette with his normal child-like tone as he extended the jacket to Reborn.

"Thanks dame-tsuna!~" said reborn as he took the jacket from the brunette

"I received a call from my mom, so I have to head home. I'll see you in school!" lied the smiling brunette as he headed to the door.

"Bye-Bye~" said Reborn as he saw the brunette leave

* * *

As the brunette heard the door close, his fake smile faded away...

He ran to his home, still feeling a huge pain in his chest

When he finally in from of his house, he painted a smile in his face one again. He did't want to make his mom worry after all.

"Mom, I'm home!" said the brunette cheerfully as he entered his house.

"Welcome back Tsu-kuun~ Are you ready to prepare tomorrows lunch?~" exclaimed Nana from the kitchen

"What are we going to make today Tsu-kun~?" asked the brunette's mom cheerfully as she noticed his son in the kitchen.

"H- Hibari-san said he wanted the same thing I gave him today" stuttered the blushing brunette as he remembered skylark.

"So let start making the heart shaped onijiri Tsu-kun~!" said Nana who had the rice ready to use.

"Mom don't tell me you planned all of this!" exclaimed the brunette furiously blushing

"I don't what you are talking about Tsu-kun~!" said Nana innocently

"Come on Tsu-kun~! let's get cooking~!" said Nana as she avoided his son's question.

After they finished making the lunch box, the brunette could't help but to blush as he saw all the heart shaped onijiri.

_But somehow while making the lunch, the pain went away for a bit_ thought the brunette as decided to go to sleep

When the brunette entered his bedroom, he notice a black shirt laying on his bed.

_oh Shit! I forgot to give Hibari-san his clothes_ realized the brunette as he grabbed the skylark's shirt

_I'll return his clothes tomorrow_ thought the brunette, and suddenly felt really sleepy

He held the shirt to his chest and suddenly fell completely asleep...

* * *

Buzzzz Buzzzz Buzzzzz

The brunette heard his alarm, but didn't want to get up. He still felt the stinging pain in his chest, and didn't want to deal with it in school.

Buzzzzz Buzzzz Buzzzz

"Tsu-Kun! Wake up!~" shouter Nana from the stairs

_Mom I really don't want to go to school today_ thought the brunette as wrapped himself with his blanket

"Tsu-kun~ Don't you want to give this bentou to Kyo-kun?~" shouted Nana trying to make his son go to school

_Oh shit! If I don't go to school Hibari-san will bite me to death!_ realized the brunette, as he jumped out of his bed

When he was about to put on his uniform he noticed he was holding something...

The brunette furiously blushed as he noticed the skylark's shirt on his hand.

"Tsu-kun~ Hurryyy up or you'll be late!" shouted his mom again

_She's right! I only have ten minutes to get to school!_ thought the brunette as he placed the skylark's clothes inside his backpack .

He rushed out of his bedroom, took the his and hibari's lunch, and ran out of his house.

Then brunette ran as fast as he could and finally reached his school, and with five minutes to spare. But before he entered, he saw the redheaded girl that was always with Reborn.

The girl also noticed him, and stared to walk towards him.

"Hey you brat!" said the redhead girl with a voice full of hatred

"Is there anything you need?" asked the brunette plainly as he stared to feel the pain his chest grow

"I need you to stay away from my man! He only sees you as a plaything! You can thank me for telling you something that will only hurt more if hear it later on" said the girl as she walked away from the brunette

_Its too late to tell me__ that..._ whispered the brunette as he felt the pain sting even more

As the brunette reached his classroom he painted a smile on his face, even though he felt a lot of pain in the inside.

He didn't want to worry Gokudera and Yamamoto, so he decided to do this until the pain goes away.

The brunette smiled and greeted his friends with a smile, tsuna felt relieved that both of them didn't notice anything.

As he reached his desk, he saw the skylark looking over some papers.

"Good morning Hibari-san!" said the brunette smiling at the skylark

The skylark frowned as he noticed the smile on the brunette's face.

"Tsunayoshi is there anything wrong?" asked the skylark with a voice full of concern

Tsuna froze, he was shocked by the skylark's question, but he decided to not anyone see through him

"Nope, I feel perfectly fine Hibari-san" said the brunette as he smiled once again at the skylark

_Do you think you can fool me, Sawada__ Tsunayoshi..._ thought the skylark as he glared at the brunette

During the whole class the brunette could felt the skylark's glare

_Did Hibari-san find_ out? the brunette asked himself

RIIIIINGGGG!

_Oh god! I have never been so happy to hear the lunch bell!_ thought the brunette as he got Hibari's bentou out of his backpack

"H-Hibari-san here's your lunch" said the smiling brunette as he handed the bentou to the skylark

"Thanks..." said the skylark as he continued to look at the brunette

"I'll come back in a bit..." said the brunette as headed towards the door

_I need to get away from Hibari-san until i calm down or he'll find_ out thought the brunette as fastened his pace

_Do you think you can get away from_ me? thought the skylark as he decided to follow the brunette

As the brunette kept fast walking he notice that skylark was following him!

"Why are you running away?" asked the skylark almost catch up to the brunette

"W-why you say...? Because Hibari-san is chasing me.." replied the brunette nervously

"Because you're not stopping, that's why I'm following you" said the skylark as he grabbed the brunette and pushed him against the wall

"Why?..."

"why are you smiling?..."

"When you are in so much pain?" asked the skylark as he tightly embraced the brunette

"I..." said the brunette still shocked by the Skylark's actions and words

"It's alright. You don't have to force yourself to smile... When you want to cry... I'll stay by your side, so you can drop every single tear you've been holding.." said the skylark as he felt warm drops on his shoulder

The brunette could only feel shapeless emotions welling up inside.

_If only i could stay together with him forever _ thoughts like that went through the brunette's head as he felt the skylark's warmth.

**To be continued O.O**

**I gave my best for this chapter! I hope you guys liked it! **

**Oh and thanks for the reviews**


	8. Chapter 8: The reason behind the concern

**Author's note:**

**Sorry for writting a little bit for this chapter...I need to find inspiration to continue the story and I had this horrible shoulder pain But i'll keep working hard on it!**

**Destiny Aitsuji- I'm really, really happy you pointed out that mistake :) I burst out in laughter and literately gave myself the most painful face-palm**

**Rinail- I'll try to improve my grammar for you! I really haven't thought in having a beta O.o Would you like to be my beta? I love waffle btw lol**

**Pinkus-pyon- Thanks for liking the story! I'll work hard to make it entertaining!**

* * *

**Chapter 8: The Reason behind the concern **

"Tsunayoshi, I need you to promise me something..." said the skylark as he tightened the embrace

"W-what is it Hbari-san?" asked the blushing brunette as he looked up to the skylark

"Promise me that, you will never hide anything from me.." whispered the skylark as he placed his chin on top of the brunette's head.

"I... promise.."said the brunette, buring his face on the skylark's firm chest.

"Hibari-san?..."

"What is it Tsunayoshi?" asked the skylark, running a hand through the brunette's hair.

"W-why do you care about me?" murmured the brunette as he tightened the grip on the skylark's shirt.

Tsuna didn't want to be deceived anymore...He wanted to know the reason behind the Skylark's actions.

He wanted to believe that the skylark's kindness, concern, and warmth... weren't an illusion.

As the skylark hear the brunette's question, he grabbed the brunette's chin and leaned his head up, and planted a gentle kiss on the brunette.

"Does that answer your question, Tsunayoshi?" said the smirking skylark as he parted the brunette's soft lips

_Hibari-san..K-k-kissed_ me!

The skylark chuckled as he saw the brunette turn as red as a tomato

_Oh lord! Hibari-san chuckled! Is the world going to end?! HaHaha that was a little too over board. But, somehow hearing him chuckle made my heart feel at ease..._ thought the brunette, giving a warm smile to the skylark _  
_

RIIIINNNGGGG

"I didn't even get to eat my lunch..."said the disappointed skylark

_Hibari-san was actually looking forward to his lunch..._

"Sawada Tsunayoshi, you better get prepared for your punishment" said the smirking skylark as he started to drag the brunette towards the classroom

"Hibari-san! W-what did I do?!"

"You hided something from me, you tried to run away, and you made me miss eating the lunch my cute little wife made. Therefore, you must be punished."said the skylark glaring at the brunette

_D-Did he just say w-wife!_

"So, look forward to it." whispered the skylark as planted a small kiss on the brunette's cheek.

_Hibari-san do you really enjoy teasing me that_ much?! questioned the brunette, furiously brushing all the way to his ears.

As the brunette was dragged away by the skylark, they didn't noticed that they were being watched by a certain someone all along.

**To be continue O.O**

**Next chapter: Love Rival **


	9. Chapter 9: Love Rival

**Chapter 9: Love Rival **

**Author's note- I'm still looking for inspiration to write the future chapters, but i liked how this one turned out :) I would like to thank my beta Rinail for that!**

**And I would also like to thank the people that take their time to read this story :3**

* * *

_I don't want to go to the Reception room today! _thought the brunette, terrified out of his mind. After all, in a few hours, _Hibari Kyouya_ himself would give him a punishment.

_Should I try to run away? _Tsuna thought, biting on his nail nervously. Then he shook his head, causing his classmates to look at him strangely. _But I doubt that I will be able to escape from him._

He paled as he thought of the demon of Namimori catching him after running away. _And if I do run away..._ He shuddered. _I have a feeling that it would be a thousand times worse than the original punishment!_

"Ahhh, what should I do?!" Tsuna screamed, making the whole classroom jump in surprise.

The bell rung, making the students run out of their classroom in glee. Although Tsuna, on the other hand, was absolutely trembling with nervousness.

_I-It's time to face my punishment,_ Tsuna thought as he began walking towards the Reception room. His steps were slowing with every step in growing dread as he neared the prefect's room.

A hand touched his shoulder and he suddenly dropped all of his things, crouching to the ground while covering his head. "Please don't hurt me, Hibari-san!" he screamed.

"Tsuna?" the baseball player asked, laughing nervously. "Is there something wrong?"

Tsuna was just about collapsed when he heard the familiar cheerful voice of his best friend. _Oh it's just Yamamoto, thank _god, the brunette thought, letting a huge sigh out in relief.

"No, nothing's wrong. Is there something you needed, Yamamoto?" Tsuna asked, giving the baseball player his infamous smile known for its adorableness.

"Nope, just wondering if you were free today," Yamamoto said, slouching back on his right leg.

"No can do Yamamoto, I have tutorials today. Maybe some other time," Tsuna said.

"I'm so jealous! It's not fair that he gets to keep you after school." Yamamoto said, pouting.

"Huh?" the brunette said, tilting his head in confusion. _Why would Yamamoto be jealous of Hibari-san?_

"Haha, it's nothing," Yamamoto said, turning around. "See you later, Tsuna!"

_I wonder if Hibari-san finished patrolling..._

The terrified brunette carefully peeked through the door to see if anyone was inside.

Tsuna felt so relieved when he saw no one in the room, enough to collapse on the marble floors, knees still shaking from his earlier nervousness.

_It look like he's not-_

"Aren't you going in, Tsunayoshi?" a clear voice called out, and Tsuna jumped.

"H-Hibari-san!" he stammered.

"D-did you finish patrolling the school?" Stuttered Tsuna as he followed the skylark inside.

"Yes. And I also went to get these," Hibari said with a sly smile as he placed bunny ears on the brunette.

"W-why bunny ears, Hibari-san?" asked the confused brunette, freaked out by the skylark's actions.

Tsuna hoped desperately that Hibari's ears weren't keen enough to hear the loud thumping of his heart that was possibly trying to beat its way out of his chest.

"They're a part of your punishment and I thought they will look cute on you," said the smirking skylark as he removed a strand of hair from the brunette's face.

_I wonder what kind of punishment it is,_ wondered the brunette as he turned bright scarlet. He felt his heart thumping so hard that it felt like it was going to crush his chest from the pressure.

"W-where did you get these from, Hibari-san?" Tsuna asked out of curiosity.

"I confiscated them from the herbivores in theater arts room and I thought the'y'll become useful " Hibari said. Then a wicked smirk appeared on his lips.

"Leaving that aside, shall we get started, Tsunayoshi?"Hibari said with a provocative tone as he pointed to his lap.

"What is the punishment, Hibari-san?" asked Tsuna, furrowing his eyebrows in confusion.

"I want you to sit here, Tsunayoshi," said the skylark.

_H-Hibari-san wants me to sit on his_ lap! Tsuna thought, turning a deeper red than before.

Not wanting to defy Hibari, Tsuna slowly walked towards him who was sitting behind in his desk.

"There's no need to be so shy," said the skylark as he wrapped his arms around the brunette's waist and sat him down on his lap.

Tsuna struggled as hard as he could, but found he couldn't free himself form the skylark's iron grasp.

"I-Is this the punishment, Hibari-san?" asked the brunette, trying to hide his embarrassment.

"You are so naive, Tsunayoshi. Of course this isn't the whole punishment," whispered the skylark into the Tsuna's ear.

"W-what else do I need to do Hibari-san?" asked Tsuna, fidgeting.

"You are going to feed me the lunch that I didn't get to eat," said Hibari as he handed the black lunch box to Tsuna.

_That's too embarrassing! _Tsuna screamed inwardly, paling.

"Oh, and you will have to say 'Say ahh, Kyouya-kun,'" Hibari whispered to Tsuna, smirking.

_WHAT?! How can I say something that embarrassing?!_ By now, Tsuna was a shivering, red mess.

"If you don't do it, I'll just think of another punishment for you," said the skylark as he smirked at the blushing brunette.

_He wants me to call him by his first name!_

_I don't want another_ _punishment! Might as well get this over with,_ thought the brunette as he opened the lunch box with shaking hands.

The brunette grabbed an onigiri with the chopsticks and let it hover close to Hibari's mouth, the rice ball shaking slightly.

"S-s-say 'ahh', K-K-Kyoya-kun," Tsuna stuttered, his cheeks aflame.

Hibari grabbed Tsuna's small hand and bit down on the food, smirking the entire time. He chewed and swallowed, then pulled the brunette closer to his chest.

"Are you trying to arouse me, Tsunayoshi?" Hibari whispered, laying his head on Tsuna's shoulder.

_Trying to arouse you?! But you were the one that suggested this! _Tsuna thought as he blushed at the close proximity between them.

"What are you doing to my cute little bunny?" a deep, dark voice said, piercing the comfortable silence.

"Who do you think you're talking to, herbivore?" Hibari snarled as he glared at the black haired teen leaning against the wall. Tsuna felt Hibari's arms tightening around him and he almost smiled at Hibari's protectiveness before he realized who was in the room.

"Wha-what are you doing here, Reborn?!" Tsuna yelled, eyes never wavering from his former crush, Reborn.

A lazy grin appeared on Reborn's lips as he leaned further against the wall. "Why, I came back to take what is _mine,_" Reborn said, obsidian eyes flashing.

**To be continued O.o**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10: This Means War**

**Author's note-**

**Omg this chapter took me some serious time, due to technical difficulties O.o**

**I hope y'all like it :)**

**Kichou- I'm glad you liked chapter nine. And if you want to see how tsuna steps up to Reborn you'll have to keep reading :3**

**OneHellOfAMarshmellow- lol when I wrote that line, i had the same reaction XD**

**FallenxLinkin- lol well Hibari's attention was on cute little tsuna. Sooo he didn't saw that little son of a badge of cookies come in.**

**Destiny Aitsuji- Awww :3 I'm really glad you liked it and that you find it adorable! I'm actually a fan of your stories :)**

* * *

_Take back what's his? What does he mean by that? _ wondered Tsuna, cowering against Hibari's chest as he felt the frightening tension between the skylark and Reborn.

"W-What do you mean Reborn? D-Did Hibari-san take something from you?" asked the brunette, breaking the tension between Reborn and the skylark.

The black haired teen couldn't help but smirk as he heard Tsuna`s question.

"You are really dense dame-tsuna. Don't you see that he took y-".

"Tsunayoshi, don't bother yourself with this herbivore and go get you're bag" said Hibari, as he gently grabbed Tsuna's chin and made him turn towards him.

"Y-You want me to get my bag Hibari-san?" Stuttered Tsuna, furiously blushing from the closeness between his face and the skylarks.

Hibari smirked at the blushing brunette's expression and said, "You left your bag in the classroom. Didn't you?"

Tsuna looked around the room but found no sign of his bag.

"Why didn't you say so before, Hibari-san?!" said the pouting brunette.

"Tsunayoshi, go get your bag so we can go home together" ordered the skylark, as he loosen up the grip around Tsuna's waist.

_Why didn't he just say so before? Why now? _ wondered Tsuna, still sitting on the skylark's lap.

"Tsunayoshi, I don't repeat my orders" said Hibari in a serious tone.

"HIIIEEE I'll go get it right now!" Exclaimed Tsuna as he quickly removed himself from the skylark's lap and dashed towards the door.

Before Tsuna could exit the room, a certain someone placed his arm across the door.

The brunette furrowed his eyebrows in confusion as he looked up to the tall black haired teen.

"I-Is there anything you need, Reborn?" Asked Tsuna, shivering as he felt Reborn obsidian eyes pierce right through him.

_He's so darn cute when gets scared _ thought Reborn as he felt the urge to touch the shivering brunette.

But he suddenly moved away from Tsuna as he felt something being thrown at him.

Tsuna fell on his knees as he suddenly saw a pen pierce through the wall.

"Touch my wife and I'll bite you to death herbivore!" shouted Hibari, glaring at a smirking Reborn.

_H-How can you say something so embarrassing Hibari-san! _thought Tsuna, furiously blushing as he heard the skylark's sudden statement.

Hibari smirked as he noticed his cute little brunette turn bright scarlet.

"Tsunayoshi, shouldn't you get going?" said Hibari in a playful tone, as he pulled out his tonfas.

"HIIIEEE, I'll be back in a flash Hibari-san!" nervously shouted Tsuna, as he ran out of the classroom

"Take your time Tsunayoshi" whispered Hibari as he placed his disciplinary committee jacket over his shoulders and gave Reborn a glare.

"What have you come here for, herbivore?" asked the skylark in the tone that would usually send anyone running away.

"I wanted to discus the reason why you have been putting your hands on my property" replied Reborn, still smirking at the skylark.

The expression on the black haired teen really got on the skylark's nerves.

_I just want to wipe off that stupid smirk out of your face _thought Hibari as he tightened the grip around his tonfas.

"Shall we take this outside, herbivore? I don't want any blood stains on the room" said Hibari, as huge walked out of the Reception room.

"I was about to suggest the same thing" sarcastically replied Reborn, as he followed the skylark.

Both of them began walking on the hallway, but then Hibari noticed Kusakabe walking towards them; caring a huge stack of papers.

"Oh Kyo-san! A-Are you patrolling? I-I brought you the papers you asked me for" stuttered Kusakabe, as he felt the killing aura around the skylark.

"Tetsu, you can just leave those on my desk. Oh and if you see Tsunayoshi, tell him to wait for me in the room" ordered Hibari, who was still in a pissed off mood.

_Looks like someone is on Kyo-san's killing list _thought Kusakabe as he fixed his sight on Reborn.

_But his mood has now changed thanks to Tsunayoshi-kun. Now he seems more happy..._

"Yes sir! I'll inform Tsunayoshi-kun of that!" responded Kusakabe, making his wary to the Reception Ron.

After their encounter with Kusakabe, Hibari and Reborn walked in plane silence until they finally arrived to the back of the school.

"So what do you want to tell me herbivore?" Asked the skylark,leaning against a tree in order to calm himself down and to reduce the urge to break the teen' s face.

"I just want you to stay away from my property. That's all." Replied Reborn, placing his hands on his pockets.

"You have quite the nerve to tell me something like that" said Hibari as he felt his eyebrow twitch out of anger.

"I have only three things to tell a herbivore like you" said Hibari with a really wicked smirk

"Number one: Tsunayoshi does not and will never belong to the likes of you. Number two: the only way you can get Tsunayoshi is over my dead body! And the most obvious one: No one tells me what to do, especially you!" Stated Hibari, glaring at the smirking black haired teen.

"Dame-tsuna will always belong to me" said Reborn, folding his arms.

Hibari was about to beat the squad out of Reborn but stopped as he suddenly heard steps approaching them.

"Looks like a third party had arrived" said Reborn sarcastically, as he took notice of the pissed off looking baseball player.

"I can't help but to want to wipe off that damn smirk off your face!" Snarled Yamamoto, as he clenched his firsts.

"How ironic, I had the same thought Yamamoto Takeshi" said Hibari, smirking at Yamamoto.

"Looks like the three of us will never come up with an agreement, when we are dealing with dame -tsuna" said Reborn in a sly tone.

"Then do you know what this means.." said Yamamoto, frowning.

"This means war!" the three of them said, as each one of them walked on separate ways.

To be continued O.o


End file.
